YJ Project:: May I Love you
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Tentang perjalanan kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Menjadi trainee bersama, debut dalam sebuah grup bernama GoE. Dari musuh menjadi teman, kemudian kekasih, hingga akhirnya berpisah. Tapi akankah takdir menyatukan keduanya kembali? Featuring : Yoochun (YJ's supporter), Junsu (Yoochun's wife :p), Changmin (YJ's baby)
1. Chapter 1

Title : May I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

_**The door opens, You come in, I knew it was you,**_

_You walk to me and show your face, It is so beautiful._

_**It looks familiar, My heart is beating, You have taken my heart.**_

_I will tell you now, I will be brave, May I love you now?_

_**This is my first time, I don't want to miss it, Love has arrived, I will do the very best.**_

_It looks familiar, My heart is beating, You have taken my heart._

_**There were so many cries and tears, But I finally met you, May I love you now?**_

_This is my first time, I don't want to miss it, May I love you?_

**YUNHO'S POV**

Saat itu langit tampak mendung, hujan mungkin akan turun dalam hitungan menit. Tapi aku tetap pergi dengan senyum cerah. Hari ini aku akan memulai langkah untuk meraih impianku, menjadi bintang terkenal. Aku sangat suka menari, karena itu aku ingin dunia melihat tarianku.

Jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat, bertambah cepat saat namaku dipanggil dan aku melihat wajah-wajah serius yang siap menilaiku. Mereka menyuruhku memulai, maka dengan sepenuh hati dan keyakinan aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku, menari seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, menikmati musik yang mengiringiku. Aku berhenti dengan napas terengah, dan mereka bertepuk tangan untukku. Ku rasa aku berhasil. Meskipun aku tak terlalu yakin dengan kemampuanku bernyanyi, tapi mereka telah melihat bagaimana aku menari dengan baik.

Aku keluar dengan perasaan yang tak lebih baik dari saat aku masuk. Jantungku masih saja berdegup cepat, cemas dengan hasil yang aku dapat nanti. Lalu nama lainnya dipanggil. Aku mencari tempat duduk dan mengamati anak laki-laki—sepertinya seumuran denganku—yang baru saja memasuki ruang audisi. Aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang kecil saat itu, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada layar monitor yang dipasang di beberapa sudut di sepanjang koridor. Ini audisi terbuka, semua bisa melihat apa yang ku lakukan di dalam barusan. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar beberapa dari mereka berbisik tentangku, ku harap itu hal yang baik.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada layar monitor yang tak seberapa besar itu, tak lama seorang bocah mengenakan sweater yang sedikit kebesaran terlihat disana. Aku kembali mengingat apa yang ku lihat sebelum ini, seorang anak laki-laki memasuki ruang audisi, tapi yang ku lihat di layar itu justru seorang bocah berwajah cantik. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan panjang sebahu, kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju di Mount Everest yang tak tersentuh, dan bibirnya sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang mekar. Benar-benar cantik.

Kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat lembut, seperti suara seorang yeoja. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad dengan sedikit gugup, beberapa kali tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahnya sendiri tanpa sadar. Meskipun begitu, suaranya tetap terdengar sangat indah. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hatiku bergetar mendengar suaranya. Anak itu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya diikuti oleh suara tepuk tangan. Aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarku yang mengatakan betapa mengagumkannya anak itu. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa ku sadari...hari itu aku telah merasakan apa yang orang sebut jatuh cinta.

**[One day on March, 2001]**

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak aku melompat hari itu. Aku berhasil. Aku lolos dan berhasil menjadi salah satu trainee di RG Ent. yang terkenal. Meskipun masih sangat jauh untuk mencapai puncak yang ku inginkan, tapi setidaknya aku berhasil memulai langkah dengan baik. Dan kau tahu? Anak itu juga lolos. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah cantik dan suara yang lembut, namanya Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak melihatnya hari itu, tanpa sadar aku selalu mengamatinya diam-diam. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku selalu bisa menemukannya di antara sekian banyak orang yang ada di antara kami. Rasanya dia seperti magnet yang selalu menarikku sebagai besinya.

Tapi ku rasa dia tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

**[One day on May, 2001]**

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat datang untuk latihan. Karena terburu-buru, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarku saat berlari di koridor. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari balik lorong yang ada persis di depanku, aku tak cukup cepat menghentikan langkahku, dan jadilah kami berdua—aku dan orang itu—terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebum. Karena aku yang menabraknya, aku terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh orang yang kurang beruntung itu. Aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam saat kami terjatuh dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang baru saja ku tabrak. Itu dia! Kim Jaejoong!

Aku menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dengan cepat, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Ah, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"M-Mian. Jeongmal mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Saat itu aku berpikir aku akan melihatnya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan ramah, 'Gwaenchana. Lagipula kau tidak sengaja, kan?'. Tapi yang terjadi benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu! Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau di koridor dilarang berlari?!"

Aku kaget. Sangat kaget. Tidak menyangka kalau namja dengan wajah cantik dan suara lembut sepertinya bisa membentakku seperti itu. Galak sekali.

Ku pikir aku akan berhenti menyukainya setelah itu, tapi tidak. Kau tau kenapa? Itu karena...bahkan saat marah pun dia terlihat sangat manis.

**[Another Day]**

Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu kami jadi sering bertemu dan berbicara. Maksudku...bertengkar. Entah siapa yang salah, yang jelas setiap bertemu dengannya selalu saja ada yang membuat kami adu mulut. Rasanya kami seperti api dan air yang tidak akan pernah cocok. Tapi anehnya aku menikmati semua pertengkaran itu. Asal bisa mendengar suaranya, terus berada di dekatnya, dan membuatnya mengingatku, ku rasa begini pun tidak apa-apa.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berubah.

Malam itu aku berlatih lebih lama dari biasanya. Sementara yang lain sudah kembali ke asrama dan menikmati waktu tidur mereka, aku justru masih berkutat dengan musik di depan sebuah cermin raksasa yang menempel di dinding. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk ini semua. Hari ini dalam penilaian rutin yang dilakukan seminggu sekali pelatih bilang nilaiku menurun. Sepertinya dia kecewa, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ini begitu saja. Jadi ku putuskan untuk menambah latihanku, lagipula besok libur dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat.

Aku memutuskan menyudahi latihan tepat pukul lima pagi—tiga jam terlewat dari waktu selesai latihan yang normal. Ku pikir sudah tak ada lagi orang yang tersisa di dalam gedung latihan selain aku, tapi aku mendengar suara dari dalam ruang latihan yang lain. Rupanya pintunya sedikit terbuka, karena itu suaranya sampai keluar. Karena penasaran, jadi aku mengintip ke dalam. Rupanya itu Jaejoong, dia masih menari meskipun aku bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau dia sudah lelah. Ah, benar juga. Bukan hanya aku, tapi Jaejoong juga. Sejak awal dia memang kelihatan sedikit kaku saat menari, jadi pelatih selalu memintanya untuk berlatih lebih keras. Apa selama ini dia selalu melakukan ini?

_**BRUK**_

Mataku membulat saat melihat Jaejoong terjatuh, terburu-buru aku menghampirinya.

"Hya, gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong terlihat kaget saat melihatku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Harusnya kau sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu."

Dia tidak menjawab, mungkin karena gengsi. Jaejoong tampak mengernyit kesakitan saat berusaha berdiri, jadi ku pikir ada masalah dengan kakinya. Benar saja. Saat aku membuka sepatunya—dan dihadiahi omelan darinya—aku bisa melihat warna kemerahan di sekitar pergelangan kakinya, sebentar lagi pasti berubah jadi biru. Aku bilang padanya akan menggendongnya ke kamarnya karena dia tidak akan bisa berjalan, tapi—seperti dugaanku—dia menolak dengan keras dan berusaha berjalan sendiri meskipun sangat sulit. Akhirnya ku putuskan menggendongnya—ala pengantin—secara paksa, dia tidak punya pilihan selain menurut dari pada membiarkan kami berdua terjatuh.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, aku masih sempat mengompres kakinya yang mulai membiru dengan air dingin. "Besok kau harus ke dokter, aku akan mengantarmu, atau kau tidak akan bisa ikut latihan hari Senin nanti," ujarku masih sambil merawat kakinya. Jaejoong tidak menanggapiku, sibuk meringis menahan sensasi dingin dan sakit di kakinya.

"Hya, apa kau sering berlatih seperti tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong justru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau jawabannya memang 'iya'.

"Kau mau aku mengajarimu?"

Kali ini Jaejoong menatapku bingung.

"Aku ini cukup pandai dalam urusan menari, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu di waktu senggang. Dengar ya, caramu menari salah, terutama caramu berputar tadi. Itu terlalu berbahaya dan resiko jatuh juga terkilirnya memang tinggi."

Dia diam, sepertinya setuju dengan kata-kataku.

"Bagaimana? Mau ku ajari atau tidak? Gratis, kok."

Jaejoong menatapku ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Pertama, aku mau latihanmu berhenti paling lambat tepat jam tiga. Dan kedua, kau..."

Aku memotong ucapanku, menikmati ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit waspada dan curiga.

"...harus jadi temanku." Well, sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau ku katakan, tapi rasanya itu sudah lebih bagus daripada dianggap musuh bebuyutan.

"Hanya itu?" Jaejoong tampak tidak percaya dengan syarat yang ku berikan.

"Memangnya kau mau yang seperti apa?" ujarku seraya mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan aku jadi ingin mengerjainya sedikit.

Jaejoong merona hebat dan aku tertawa, membuatnya cemberut dan mulai memukuliku dengan bantal—saat ini kami duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba teman sekamarnya mengerang karena terganggu dengan suara kami, tapi setelah itu dia kembali tertidur nyenyak dengan selimut yang menjuntai ke lantai. Aku dan Jaejoong saling menatap, kemudian tertawa bersama. Hei, bukankah ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Jaejoong tertawa? Dia manis sekali.

Dan hari lainnya saat kami kembali bertemu di tempat latihan, dia memberiku sebuah kotak bekal bersisi makanan yang dia buat sendiri, dia bilang sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolongnya. Sejak saat itu, hubungan kami membaik—meskipun kami masih sering bertengkar.

**[One day on May, 2003]**

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini seumur hidupku. Hari dimana aku akhirnya dikenalkan dengan empat orang trainee lain, yang akan debut bersamaku dalam sebuah grup bernama **GoE**. Ya, aku debut!

Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menggembirakan? Jaejoong, dia salah satunya, orang yang akan debut bersamaku! Aku tak bisa menahan rasa gembiraku sampai tanpa sadar memeluknya begitu erat, di depan ketiga trainee lain, juga calon manager baru kami. Aku melepas pelukanku seraya berdeham pelan, melirik Jaejoong yang wajahnya kini memerah sempurna. Ah, bagus sekali Jung Yunho. Kau mempermalukannya.

Untunglah semua tampak tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri, begitu juga aku dan Jaejoong. Sekarang aku tahu mereka adalah Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan Shim Changmin. Lalu, hal selanjutnya yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah ketika aku ditunjuk sebagai leader meskipun sebenarnya aku bukan yang tertua di grup—itu Jaejoong. Tapi setelah ku pikir lagi, mungkin Jaejoong memang kurang dewasa untuk bisa memimpin.

Kemudian, dimulailah hari-hari latihan kami yang jauh lebih berat. Tentu saja kami mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk debut kami, karena itu kami harus berlatih keras setiap hari. Aku dan Changmin mendapat pelatihan lebih dalam hal menari, sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu mendapat pelatihan lebih dalam hal menyanyi. Dan Yoochun, dia di tunjuk pelatih untuk membuat sebuah lagu di album debut kami. Ku dengar itu karena Yoochun pandai menulis dan mengaransemen lagu.

Oh! Kami bahkan sudah memiliki dorm kami sendiri, meskipun masih kecil, tapi ini menunjukkan kalau kami memang naik setingkat lebih dekat untuk mencapai puncak.

Pertengkaranku dan Jaejoong masih sering terjadi meskipun sekarang sudah ada Yoochun, Junsu, dan magnae kami Changmin yang selalu ada di dekat kami. Gara-gara hal ini kami sering di marahi Jinwoon Hyung (manager kami). Dan hampir setiap kami bertengkar, Jaejoong akan selalu menjadi orang yang mengambil keputusan dari pertengkaran kami. Entahlah, ku pikir dia juga bisa jadi dewasa di waktu-waktu tertentu. Atau mungkin itu karena...aku memang akan selalu berakhir mengalah jika harus berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

**[Another day on December, 2003]**

Hari debut kami semakin dekat, aku dan yang lain bahkan sudah mendapatkan nama panggung kami. U-Know untukku, Hero untuk Jaejoong, Micky untuk Yoochun, Xiah Junsu untuk Junsu, dan Max/ Choikang Changmin untuk Changmin. Kami juga sudah merubah penampilan kami, mengubah warna dan model rambut, tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengubah warna rambutnya. Mungkin karena hitam memang sudah sangat cocok untuknya, membuatnya terlihat seperti...snow white?

Aku masih sama seperti dulu, selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dia yang semakin hari semakin cantik dan bersinar. Semakin hari perasaan yang ku pendam semakin besar dan hampir tak terbendung. Jika suatu saat nanti aku mengatakan semuanya padanya, apa dia akan menerimaku?

**[Late December 2003]**

Ini hari debut kami. GoE memperkenalkan namanya ke seluruh Korea. Aku bersyukur banyak orang yang bisa menerima kami dengan baik. Setelah ini pun, kami masih harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan cinta dari lebih banyak penggemar.

Untuk merayakannya, kami mengadakan pesta kecil di dorm. Membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman kaleng, juga melakukan beberapa permainan seperti dimana salah satu dari kami akan menjadi raja dan yang lain harus menuruti perintahnya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai tiba-tiba Yoochun yang kebetulan mendapat kesempatan menjadi raja meminta aku dan Jaejoong melakukan skinship.

"Ayolah, Hyung~ Sekedar memeluk pinggang juga tidak apa-apa, tapi yang mesra!"

Diam-diam aku mengutuk Yoochun. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Bagaimana bisa aku memeluk Jaejoong begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Jaejoong mengetahui perasaanku?

"Arasseo. Cuma pelukan, kan?"

Bukan. Itu bukan aku yang bicara! Tapi Jaejoong...

Mataku membulat saat merasakan tangannya menuntun tanganku untuk melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Aish. Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Dan sekarang tangannya juga melingkar di pinggangku, tentu saja dengan begitu jarak tubuh kami jadi sangat sangat dekat. Ani. Bahkan sudah menempel! Aigoo. Apa dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku?

Aku yang gugup melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menoleh dan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ternyata juga secara bersamaan sedang menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa matanya yang bulat seolah menghipnotisku? Dan tanpa sadar aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kemudian...

"Haa!"

...aku bisa mendengar suara ketiga dongsaengku yang menahan napas saat bibirku menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Ini gawat. Sekarang aku merasa tak akan bisa melepas bibirnya yang terasa begitu lembut dan manis.

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat aku mulai melumat bibirnya, tapi kemudian menutupnya rapat dan mulai berusaha mendorongku menjauh. Tapi aku yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan malah menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

"HYUNG!"

Dan teriakan Changmin menyadarkanku dari semuanya. Aku berhenti mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan cepat menjauh dariku, wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan malu. Habislah aku.

Aku bangkit berdiri dengan gugup. "M-Mianhae."

Aku yang bodoh hanya mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari dorm kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya setelah ini.

**TBC**

Ga biasa nulis YunJae, tapi maksa :p ,, Semoga hasilnya ga terlalu buruk :)

Btw, ini hasil mempelajari(?) beberapa YunJae's Facts, haha~

Soal RG Ent. (fiksi), itu singkatan dari Rising Gods, sedangkan GoE (baca: Gow I) itu singkatan dari Gods of East

Jadinya apa? Rising Gods of East :p

Dan yang di atas itu lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin duet ma YunJae *o*

Yang di **bold **bagiannya Jae (judulnya 'May I Love You' #cieeeee~)

Tapi penyanyi aslinya bukan mereka kayanya *noproblem*

Next chapter will be on Jaejoong's POV *kalo ga ada perubahan*

Rencananya sih bakal tamat di chapter 3 atau 4, intinya ga panjang2 *masih banyak utang woy!*

Mohon review-nya untuk kelanjutan ff~ wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Title : May I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

JAEJOONG'S POV

Malam itu, setelah dengan seenaknya menciumku, Yunho pergi dari dorm begitu saja. Aku mengurung diri di kamar yang ku bagi dengan Yoochun, ku pikir dia bisa tidur bersama Junsu dan Changmin jadi aku mengunci pintunya. Aish. Aku benar-benar malu dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi semua orang. Semua ini gara-gara Jung Yunho bodoh itu.

Aku berusaha keras untuk segera tidur dan melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, tapi mana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan mudah setelah ciuman pertamaku dicuri oleh seorang namja!? Aku ini namja! Namja! Apa dia tidak bisa melihatnya? Kenapa seenaknya saja menciumku?! Aish. Jinjja!

Kalau bukan karena mengingat aku punya jadwal yang padat besok, aku mungkin benar-benar tidak akan tidur. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya aku memang hanya tidur sekitar dua jam—tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, semua merasakannya saat menjadi trainee.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku tepat jam 6 pagi dan terburu-buru pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lain. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah memaksaku melakukan ini, aku hanya sangat suka memasak. Saat menyiapkan sarapan bagian Yunho—yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah pulang atau belum—aku sempat berpikir untuk mengerjainya, mungkin dengan menambahkan sebungkus bubuk cabai di makanannya? Anggap saja hukuman karena sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, aku ingat kalau dia punya masalah dengan pencernaannya. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya masuk rumah sakit karena hal ini, kan?

Tepat ketika aku selesai menata makanan di meja, aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Tak lama Junsu dan Yoochun datang bersamaan menghampiriku disusul Changmin. Tidak ada Yunho, ku rasa itu artinya dia belum kembali. Aku mendudukkan diriku sendiri di depan meja makan dan menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak bicara sama sekali tapi melakukan apa yang ku suruh, aku tahu mereka sedang memperhatikanku diam-diam.

"H-Hyung...kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Junsu bertanya dengan ragu padaku. Ah, aku tahu maksudnya, pasti soal semalam. Aku meletakkan sumpit yang ku pegang ke meja dengan agak kasar dan memandang ketiga dongsaengku dengan serius, membuat ketiganya seperti menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Dengar, soal kejadian semalam, lupakan dan jangan pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun! Arachi?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk cepat, jadi aku tersenyum pada mereka dan melanjutkan makanku. Awalnya kami makan dalam diam, mungkin karena pembicaraan tadi, tapi kemudian Changmin merebut makanan milik Junsu dan mereka mulai beradu mulut. Alhasil suasana jadi ramai dan ku rasa semua sudah kembali normal.

Aku yang pertama selesai makan, setelah berpesan pada tiga manusia di depanku untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena kami harus bersiap-siap untuk memulai jadwal kami yang padat.

Lima belas menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar Yoochun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Aku tahu suara siapa itu, Yunho sudah kembali. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan menuju kamarku untuk merapikan diri. Tapi saat melewati ruang tengah entah kenapa mataku tanpa sadar bergerak melirik ke arah dimana Yoochun dan Yunho berada. Tepat saat itu rupanya Yunho menoleh ke arahku, mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku refleks membuang wajah dan mempercepat langkahku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku memang bilang untuk melupakan kejadian semalam pada yang lain, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja dan bersikap biasa. Bagaimana bisa? Tapi tidak mungkin terus begini, kami berada dalam satu grup yang sama dan akan sangat aneh kalau kami sampai tertangkap tampil canggung di layar kaca. Aish. Kenapa jadi begini?

Aniya, Jaejoong-ah. Kalau kau bersikap seperti biasa, si bodoh itu pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Eum. Karena itu lupakan saja apa yang terjadi semalam. Lupakan lupakan lupakan!

_**DUK**_

"Akh!"

"Omo! M-Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu kalau...lagipula kenapa Hyung berdiri di belakang pintu, sih?"

Aish. Kau benar-benar sial, Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun-ah, kenapa kau masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu? Ah, tidak. Ini juga salahku, aku yang berdiri di belakang pintu kamar kami sejak tadi dan sekarang Yoochun berhasil membuat kepalaku membentur pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Mianhae, Hyung~"

"Ne. Gwaenchana," ujarku seraya berlalu menuju lemari—masih sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku—dan mengambil sebuah kardigan. "Apa Jinwoon Hyung sudah datang?" tanyaku pada Yoochun.

"Eum. Dia ada di depan, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat ke KBS."

Aku mengangguk mengerti kemudian memakai kardiganku dan merapikan rambutku yang masih sedikit basah. Setengah jam kemudian kami berangkat menuju gedung KBS TV untuk mengisi sebuah acara musik. Changmin duduk di depan bersama dengan Jinwoon Hyung yang menyetir, Junsu dan Yoochun duduk di tengah, sementara aku dan Yunho duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Ke empat orang di depanku benar-benar ribut dan tidak bisa diam, sementara di belakang aku dan Yunho justru terlihat seperti robot yang kehabisan baterai. Kami belum mengatakan apapun satu sama lain sejak keluar dari dorm—ani, lebih tepatnya sejak dia pergi semalam. Aish. Apa kata orang kalau sampai mereka melihat kami seperti ini? Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Yunho-ya/ Jaejoong-ah."

Eh? Kenapa bisa bersamaan begini?

"Kau duluan," ujarku menyuruh Yunho untuk bicara lebih dulu. Tapi dia malah menggeleng.

"Ani, kau duluan saja."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menyusun kata-kata sebelum aku benar-benar mengatakannya pada Yunho.

"Begini...aku tidak mau kita jadi canggung dan bersikap kaku seperti ini terus, kita akan sering tampil di TV dan banyak orang yang akan melihat, mereka akan merasa aneh kalau kita bersikap seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Karena itu...soal yang semalam...lupakan saja, anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Untuk beberapa saat Yunho tidak merespon, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum—meskipun terlihat sedikit canggung. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Jadi mulai sekarang, kita bisa bersikap seperti biasa, kan?"

Aku mengangguk ragu.

[]

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa terasa, entah sudah berapa jauh waktu berlalu sejak insiden ciuman antara aku dan Yunho—yang tetap saja aku ingat dengan jelas meskipun berusaha melupakannya—, sekarang kami bahkan sudah sibuk menyiapkan single kedua kami. Ku rasa semua sudah kembali seperti biasa. Aku masih saja sering bertengkar dengan beruang itu, sepertinya itu tidak bisa dihindari. Entah kenapa aku dan dia selalu melihat dari cara pandang yang berbeda, itu sebabnya kami sering tidak sepaham dan akhirnya berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya Junsu akan menangis dan kami akan berhenti bertengkar, atau saat Jinwoon Hyung ada disana, dia akan mengurung kami berdua dalam satu ruangan dan baru akan mengeluarkan kami saat kami sudah berdamai.

Tapi dengan semua pertengkaran itu aku justru merasa semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Aku bahkan membiarkannya melakukan banyak skinship denganku di depan kamera—dan tentu saja tidak termasuk ciuman di bibir seperti waktu itu. Yunho masih sama seperti saat kami masih trainee, selalu memperhatikanku—lebih dari yang lain. Aku tidak keberatan, justru sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Satu yang tidak—atau terlambat—ku sadari, semua perlakuannya padaku perlahan membuatku merasa memilikinya. Merasa bahwa hanya aku yang berhak mendapatkan semua perhatian lebih darinya. Dan aku mulai bersikap aneh dengan marah saat dia melakukannya untuk orang lain. Yunho yang sepertinya terlalu baik hati malah dengan sabarnya selalu meminta maaf karena membuatku marah—padahal kalau ku pikir itu kan bukan salahnya.

Semuanya bertambah fatal. Sesuatu membuatku sadar aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar.

Saat itu kami sedang berada dalam sebuah cara reality show, membicarakan tentang seperti apa wanita idaman kami. Yunho dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa wanita idamannya adalah seorang artis wanita bernama Jun Jihyun. Dan aku yang mendengarnya tanpa sebab merasakan panas di dadaku, mood-ku rusak.

Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Cemburu. Dan itu artinya...aku menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Yunho. Dan itulah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ku buat. Karena Yunho adalah seorang laki-laki.

Aku sudah berusaha menekan perasaan ini, tapi sikap Yunho justru membuatnya semakin bertambah besar dan dalam. Berhari-hari aku memikirkan masalah ini, bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan yang salah ini? Semuanya membuatku stress. Aku mulai menghancurkan semuanya. Pertama mood-ku, kemudian latihan kami, dan akhirnya aku membuat kesalahan saat perform.

Yunho sebagai leader yang baik menasehatiku, dia melakukannya dengan tegas tapi sama sekali tidak membentakku. Tapi caranya bicara dan menatapku menunjukkan kalau aku sudah merusak suasana hatinya. Mataku terasa panas—ya, aku ingin menangis tapi berhasil menahannya. Hari itu, begitu sampai di dorm aku mengurung di kamar, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik selimut dan mulai menangis dengan suara tertahan. Aku bingung, sejak kapan aku jadi secengeng ini? Dulu pelatih sering memarahiku karena aku tidak bisa menari dengan baik, tapi aku tak pernah menangis.

"Jae Hyung, kau...menangis?"

Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan semuanya hingga tak sadar kalau Yoochun mendengar suara tangisanku yang samar, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kapan dia masuk ke dalam kamar kami.

"A-aniya..." Aku mencoba menjawab dengan baik tapi suaraku terdengar bergetar dan aku yakin Yoochun justru semakin yakin kalau aku memang menangis.

"Museun iriya?"

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan pada Yoochun kalau aku menangis hanya karena Yunho memarahiku? Dia akan berpikir itu aneh.

"Amugeotdo eopso. Aku mengantuk, lebih baik kau juga tidur. Besok kita harus latihan pagi-pagi," ujarku berharap Yoochun meninggalkanku dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Apa ini karena Yunho Hyung?"

_**Deg**_

Kenapa dia bisa melemparkan pertanyaan macam itu?

"A-aniya. Kenapa aku harus menangis karena Yunho?"

_**Sret**_

Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menarik selimutku.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Hyung. Kau menangis karena Yunho Hyung memarahimu tadi, kan? Kenapa? Kenapa harus menangis? Bukankah pelatih juga sering mengomel? Tapi kau tidak pernah menangis karenanya."

Aku menelan ludahku, kenapa Yoochun sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kembalikan selimutku, aku mau tidur!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Hyung. Kau pasti tahu kemana arah ucapanku."

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hya! Kembalikan selimutku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Hyung."

"Park Yoochun!"

"Hyung menyukai Yunho Hyung, kan?"

_**Deg**_

Aku membatu. Wajahku pasti memucat, jantungku berdegup kencang, rasanya seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri. Kenapa...kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa begitu terlihat?

"Aku benar, kan?"

Aku baru akan berkelit, tapi Yoochun memotongku lebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu menyangkalnya, Hyung. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau kalian saling menyukai."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Kami saling menyukai?

"Jangan bilang Hyung tidak menyadari kalau Yunho Hyung menyukai Hyung?"

Aku terdiam dengan wajah bingung, mataku menatap Yoochun penuh tanda tanya. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Dia ingin mengerjaiku? Yunho menyukaiku?

"Astaga, Hyung. Bahkan sejak awal aku bertemu kalian aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Bukankah sangat terlihat? Sikapnya benar-benar sangat berbeda saat dia sedang berurusan denganmu. Kalau cuaca panas, dia akan membelikanmu minuman dingin tanpa kau suruh, hanya untukmu, padahal ada aku, Junsu, dan Changmin juga. Kalau cuaca dingin, dia akan memakaikan jaketnya padamu, kemudian bertanya 'Apa kau masih kedinginan?'. Sekali lagi, hanya padamu. Dia bahkan menciummu di hari debut kita."

"Hya! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya!" Wajahku memanas saat Yoochun terang-terangan mengungkit insiden ciuman waktu itu.

"Oke, lupakan soal ciuman itu. Tapi intinya, Hyung juga merasakannya, kan? Perlakuan khusus yang Yunho Hyung berikan untuk Hyung, itu karena dia memang punya perasaan khusus untukmu, Hyung."

Sekali lagi aku terdiam. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, harusnya aku senang, perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi haruskah aku masih merasa senang setelah sadar dengan fakta yang tak akan bisa ku ubah, kami berdua laki-laki. Sekalipun kami berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama ku rasa kami tak akan bisa bersatu. Ini Korea, bukan Amerika atau tempat-tempat lain yang menerima pasangan sesama jenis.

_**Tes**_

"Hya, kenapa kau menangis lagi, Hyung?" Yoochun bertanya seraya menatapku dengan pandangan horor.

"Yoochun-ah...apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku laki-laki yang normal, tapi Yunho membuatku merasakan perasaan yang salah ini. Orang tuaku akan membunuhku kalau sampai mereka tahu aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku tidak bisa begini... Bagaimana kalau sampai orang lain tahu? Karirku akan tamat saat itu juga. Aku akan menghancurkan GoE..." Aku terus meracau dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahku.

Yoochun memandangku sedih, kemudian memelukku. Sial. Sejak kapan aku berubah jadi namja yang begitu lemah dan cengeng begini? Aku bahkan menyukai seorang namja. Kalau begini kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan saja?

"Perasaanmu sama sekali tidak salah Hyung. Jangan pikirkan soal orang lain, kalau mereka benar-benar mencintaimu, mereka harus menerima Hyung apa adanya. Dan soal GoE, Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin, sekali pun kita berciuman di atas panggung, tidak akan ada yang berteriak marah, mereka memang akan berteriak histeris, tapi itu karena mereka menyukai 'fan-service' yang kita berikan."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoochun.

"Gomawo Yoochun-ah...aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Aku melepas pelukan kami dan berniat untuk benar-benar tidur karena aku merasa sangat lelah. Tapi mataku yang mulai mengantuk harus kembali terbuka lebar saat tak sengaja aku melihat sosok seorang namja berdiri di pintu kamarku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Y-Yunho..."

Mendengarku menyebut nama Yunho, Yoochun membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Aku yakin dia sedang merasakan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Gugup dan panik.

"S-sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana, Hyung?"

Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Tepat saat kalian berpelukan."

Astaga. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya kalian tidur karena besok jadwal kita sangat padat."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintu keras-keras.

"Ku rasa dia salah paham. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho Hyung."

"Mwo? Andwae! Kalau begitu dia bisa tahu tentang perasaanku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"G-geundae...aku hanya belum siap membiarkannya mengetahui semuanya. Ku mohon Yoochun-ah, jangan beri tahu dia."

"Aish. Arasseo."

Dengan itu pembicaraan kami malam itu selesai.

[]

Seperti biasa, begitu aku bangun aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat sarapan untuk semua. Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, karena kejadian semalam. Yunho benar-benar terlihat marah. Apa dia cemburu? Aish. Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku memanas. Bukankah itu artinya ucapan Yoochun memang benar? Yunho menyimpan perasaan khusus untukku.

Belum selesai aku memasak, Changmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya bersama Junsu. Monster makanan itu langsung saja mencicipi kimchi yang baru saja ku letakan di meja makan. Aish. Dia bahkan belum mencuci wajah dan mulutnya.

"Hya! Paling tidak bersihkan dulu wajahmu baru makan!" ujarku pada Changmin.

"Hehe. Sudah terlanjur, Hyung. Nanti saja cuci mukanya, sekalian mandi."

"Ugh~ Dasar jorok," cibir Junsu.

"Bebek cerewet."

"Hya! Aku ini Hyungmu, sopan sedikit bisa tidak?"

"Malas."

"Aish. Changmin pabo!"

"IQ-ku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu, Hyung."

Yoochun kemudian muncul dengan wajah bingung melihat 'keakraban' Junsu dan Changmin. "Ada apa ini?"

Junsu menghampiri Yoochun dan mengadu dengan manja. "Huwaaa~ Yoochunie, Changmin meledekku!"

Aku tertawa kecil, ini masih pagi tapi dorm kami sudah begitu ramai. Ah, tapi kemana Yunho? Apa dia belum bangun? Aku berniat memeriksanya, tapi Yunho sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Dia melihatku, tatapannya dingin, tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Apa ini karena semalam? Dia masih marah?'

[]

Kami tak punya banyak waktu, selesai sarapan semua langsung bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Aku merasa melakukan semuanya seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghentikan latihan begitu saja dan memarahiku. Dia bilang aku tidak latihan dengan serius. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud dengan 'tidak serius', menurutku aku melakukan semuanya sama seperti yang lain. Tapi dia malah bilang aku bermain-main. Okay, aku memang sempat mengobrol dengan Yoochunie tadi, hanya sebentar. Ku rasa juga tak menganggu latihan. Kenapa dia harus begitu marah? Aku ingin sekali membela diri, tapi setiap Yunho memarahi aku selalu tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan apapun.

Untung saja pelatih segara menengahi kami, dia memberi kami waktu untuk istirahat selama lima menit. Yunho yang sepertinya masih kesal bahkan tidak mau duduk di dekatku. Mataku mulai memanas, sebelum air mataku benar-benar keluar aku menutupi wajahku dengan handuk agar tak ada yang melihatku menangis. Aish. Aku benar-benar terlihat lemah kalau seperti ini.

Ayolah, Jaejoong. Jangan cengeng. Mungkin Yunho benar, kau kurang serius berlatih tadi. Kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya lebih baik nanti, dengan begitu dia tidak akan memarahimu.

Lima menit kemudian latihan kembali di mulai. Aku berusaha melakukan setiap gerakan dengan baik dan fokus pada latihan. Mataku sesekali melirik bayangan Yunho yang terpantul di cermin di depanku. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal, aku yakin suasana hatinya pasti sedang sangat buruk. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan ini-itu, aku jadi kurang fokus dan akhirnya melakukan kesalahan. Aku terjatuh.

"Aigo! Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" ujar Changmin yang berada paling dekat denganku. Aku ingin bilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya kakiku terasa sakit sekali. Aku meringis memegangi kakiku.

"A-appo..."

"Eh? H-Hya, jangan bercanda Hyung!" ujar Changmin sedikit panik. Semua sudah berkumpul di dekatku serkarang, menatapku dengan cemas.

"Biar ku lihat," ujar Yunho lalu berniat mencopot sepatuku.

"Akh! Hentikan! Itu sakit!" Bukannya aku berlebihan, tapi rasanya memang sangat sakit saat Yunho berusaha mencopot sepatuku.

"Sepertinya parah.." ujar Yoochun.

"Jae Hyung..." Junsu seperti ingin menangis.

"Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit," ujar pelatih. Yunho tanpa mengucapakan apapun mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku sampai ke mobil. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas.

[]

"Patah tulang pada pergelangan kaki, jadi kakinya harus digips. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lima sampai delapan minggu sampai benar-benar pulih. Dia juga harus menggunakan kruk untuk sementara ini."

Itu yang dokter katakan tentang keadaan kakiku. Aku menghela napas panjang, memikirkan aku tidak akan bisa menari untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Jinwoon Hyung bahkan mungkin akan melarangku ikut tampil untuk seminggu ke depan—atau lebih. Aish. Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa tidak hati-hati? :(

Begitu dokter selesai memeriksaku, Yunho menghampiriku sedangkan Jinwoon Hyung-yang segera dikabari saat aku dibawa ke rumah sakit-pergi mengurus administrasi. Aku menundukan kepalaku, dia pasti akan memarahiku lagi.

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati," ujarnya. Aku tidak tahu dia mengucapkan itu karena marah atau justru karena khawatir, nada bicaranya pun terdengar datar.

"Mianhae."

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar. Yunho menghela napas, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Di dalam hatiku, terasa sangat hangat.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi," ujarnya, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar lembut di telingaku. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku, aku menangis, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho. Aku tidak menjawab dan justru semakin terisak.

"Wae? Kau takut tidak bisa tampil bersama kami? Jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa bernyanyi tanpa harus ikut menari." Yunho berusaha menghiburku.

"Mianhae...aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah...tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan latihan. Aku akan berlatih lebih serius lagi..." ujarku seraya menatap Yunho dengan wajahku yang basah. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Yunho terlihat merasa bersalah.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menarik kedua pipiku. Memaksa bibirku ikut tertarik seperti membuat sebuah senyuman. "Aniya. Kau tidak salah, aku hanya terlalu emosi. Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu. Dan jangan menangis lagi, kau terlihat jelek!" Yunho tersenyum kemudian menghapus air mataku dengan lembut.

Aku, masih sedikit terisak, membeku memandangi wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depan wajahku. Dadaku berdebar kencang. Mata kami berpandangan cukup lama. Saat wajahnya semakin mendekat, tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku. Kemudian sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirku. Yunho menciumku (lagi)! Dan kali ini aku menerimanya. Ani. Saat Yunho mulai melumat bibirku dengan lembut, aku bahkan membalasnya tanpa sadar.

Tepat saat aku melakukannya, Yunho melepas ciuman kami dengan wajah terkejut. "J-Jae...kau..."

Wajahku memerah, aku menatapnya dengan kikuk. "W-wae?"

"Kau membalasku...?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku yang tidak bisa menjawabnya hanya memalingkan wajahku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau...tapi semalam kau dan Yoochun..."

"Aku dan Yoochun tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia memelukku karena saat itu aku sedang sedih, dia hanya menghiburku," ujarku cepat, aku tidak mau dia salah paham dan mengira ada sesuatu di antara aku dan Yoochun. Jatuh cinta pada Yunho saja sudah membuatku hampir gila, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada pria lain lagi.

"Sedih? Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab dan memilih menundukan kepalaku.

"Apa karena aku memarahimu?"

"I-iya...tapi bukan hanya itu!"

"Lalu apa artinya tadi?"

Apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku melakukannya begitu saja.

"Jae...jawab aku...apa kau mencintaiku?"

_**Deg**_

Yunho-ya, aku sangat ingin bilang 'iya', tapi aku masih ragu dengan perasaan ini. Ini salah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi semua orang jika mereka sampai memandangku aneh karena mencintai seorang pria. Aku...tidak siap. Ya ampun, kenapa sekarang aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut.

Yunho menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Matanya memandang lurus ke dalam mataku.

"Jaejoong-ah, dengar baik-baik, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali."

_**Gulp**_

Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat menunggu apa yang akan Yunho katakan.

"Saranghae... Nae namja chinguga dwae-o jullae?"

Andwae. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya, Yunho-ya?

"A-aku...tidak tahu..."

Saat Yunho melepas tangannya, saat dia menatapku dengan sedih dan kecewa, saat itu juga aku menyesali ucapanku. Apa aku melukainya? Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"_Perasaanmu sama sekali tidak salah Hyung. Jangan pikirkan soal orang lain, kalau mereka benar-benar mencintaimu, mereka harus menerima Hyung apa adanya."_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Yoochun terngiang di telingaku. Aku masih terdiam, mencoba memikirkan semuanya sekali lagi. Saat Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan berniat pergi, aku meyakinkan hatiku untuk mengatakannya.

"Nado...nado saranghae...dan aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Yunho berbalik sekali lagi dan menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, tapi aku bis amelihat kebahagian di matanya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Semoga aku tidak menyesali keputusanku.

TBC

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review di chapter satu, Andreychoi | | Astri | riska0122| RuCho D'Evil | BooFishy | Princess yunjae | jennychan | NaraYuuki | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, ini dia lanjutannya :) ,, Semoga ga ngecewain, hehe

Di chapter ini, karena udah sampe di single kedua, mungkin latar waktunya itu sekitar tahun 2004. Anggep aja gitu ya :3

Untuk VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, mianhae, krn aq bukan cassie *tp aq YJS XD*, aq ga tau banyak tentang TVXQ, yg masuk ke ff ini mungkin bukan fakta ya, tp yg mirip fakta, alias fakta yg dimodifikasi(?) XD

See you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : May I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Satu lagi pagi yang cerah di dorm GoE. Sudah seminggu ini, tak ada Jaejoong yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua. Tentu saja alasannya karena dia harus diam di rumah sakit untuk proses penyembuhan kakinya, dan meskipun saat ini Jaejoong sudah kembali ke dorm tak akan ada yang tega menyuruhnya repot-repot membuat sarapan dengan kaki pincang. Sebagai member tertua yang tersisa, Yunho bangun lebih pagi hari itu dan membuatkan sarapan seadanya untuk member lain. Namja bermata musang itu mengeluh pelan saat tahu kalau ternyata membuat sarapan di pagi hari itu cukup merepotkan—dan dia bahkan hanya membuat beberapa lembar roti panggang. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan dongsaeng mereka.

Satu per satu manusia berwajah kusut dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup keluar dari kamar mereka. Yoochun yang memang satu kamar dengan Jaejoong terlihat memapah namja cantik itu berjalan. Yunho yang melihatnya dengan sigap menghampiri mereka dan ikut membantu Jaejoong—dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di meja makan—bagusnya kali ini dia sudah mencuci wajahnya dan berkumur—sedikit kecewa melihat sarapannya hari ini—tapi tetap memakannya dengan lahap. "Jae Hyung, cepatlah sembuh, aku tidak mau hanya sarapan roti panggang setiap hari," keluh Changmin. Yunho mendelik tajam padanya, sementara Jaejoong hanya tertawa.

Yunho kemudian membantu Jaejoong duduk—bahkan menarik kursi untuknya, tiga manusia lain hanya bisa menatap bingung pada keduanya. Mereka tahu, Yunho memang sangat perhatian pada Jaejoong, tapi pagi ini sungguh berlebihan. Apa itu karena Jaejoong baru kembali ke dorm setelah menginap di rumah sakit hampir seminggu?

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho.

"Err...aniyo. Hanya saja...sikap Hyung pada Jae Hyung sepertinya sedikit berlebihan. Kalau begitu kalian jadi terlihat seperti pasangan baru," ujar Junsu.

"Kami memang—"

"Ah! Yunho-ya, roti buatanmu kelihatannya enak juga. Semuanya, selamat makan~" Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memotong ucapan Yunho dan menyambar selembar roti dari piringnya. Junsu, dan Changmin semakin bingung, sementara Yunho hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menyantap sarapannya. Sedangkan Yoochun, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dengan kedua hyungnya.

[]

"Maaf. Aku belum siap membiarkan orang lain mengetahui hubungan kita. Kau...tidak marah, kan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut-takut, merasa bersalah karena jelas-jelas dia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari yang lain. Yunho—tidak bisa dipungkiri—memang merasa kecewa, tapi namja itu tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan Jaejoong-nya kalau dia tidak marah sama sekali.

Jaejoong menarik napas lega. "Terima kasih karena kau mau mengerti."

[]

Memasuki tahun kedua GoE berdiri di atas panggung musik, mereka bukan lagi rookie band yang hanya dikenal segelintir orang. GoE bahkan sudah mengeluarkan singel baru dan melakukan debut di Jepang. Meskipun di awal mereka belum berhasil mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi kelima namja muda itu berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaan diri mereka dan kembali melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan semangat yang baru, GoE mengeluarkan album debut mereka yang kemudian disambut baik oleh banyak orang.

Seperti sebuah pemanis yang wajib di dalam sebuah grup, seiring dengan semakin banyak orang mengenal GoE, nama-nama _pairing_ antar sesama _member_ juga mulai bermunculan, bahkan _management_ sendiri yang membuat berbagai macam _pair_ yang kemudian di sebut sebagai '_official pairing_' oleh sebagian orang. Entah bagus atau tidak, alih-alih dipasangkan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong justru mendapat "Yoochun' sebagai 'pasangan'nya. Yunho, tentu saja sedikit—atau sangat—cemburu dan menyayangkan kesempatan untuk bisa dipasangkan dengan kekasihnya yang terlepas begitu saja. Tapi toh pada akhirnya namja yang entah kenapa kemudian dijuluki beruang itu seolah tidak mempedulikan masalah 'pembagian pasangan' dan tetap saja menempel pada Jaejoong di atas panggung. Alhasil, seiring berjalannya justru teriakan nama YunJae yang lebih sering terdengar dari mulut fans mereka.

"Aish. Yunho Hyung! Jae Hyung! Coba lihat ini, foto kalian bertebaran dimana-mana!" suara Yoochun yang untungnya tidak melengking seperti Changmin memenuhi ruang tengah dorm GoE. Yunho yang sebenarnya duduk tepat di belakangnya hanya bisa mengusap telinganya, berdoa semoga dia tidak tuli karena teriakan Yoochun—terlebih karena jarak mereka yang tidak sampai semeter. Junsu yang sibuk bermain PS bersama Changmin di depannya mengomel dengan suara yang tak kalah cempreng. Yunho meringis pelan, benar-benar berdoa semoga telinganya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ck. Apanya yang istimewa? Bukankah kalian juga begitu?" ujar Yunho malas.

"Tapi yang ini beda Hyung! Lihat dulu foto seperti apa yang ku maksud!"

Mendengar suara Yoochun yang begitu semangat mau tak mau Yunho jadi sedikit penasaran, namja tampan itu akhirnya turun dari sofa yang di dudukinya dan menghampiri Yoochun yang duduk di lantai sambil menatap layar laptopnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Matanya sedikit membulat melihat apa yang tampil di layar laptop Yoochun. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang, kemudian terlihat Jaejoong yang ikut menyusup di antara keduanya. Reaksinya saat melihat foto yang terpampang di layar laptop Yoochun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho. Hanya saja, selain membulatkan matanya, namja cantik yang kelihatan sangat terkejut itu juga membuka mulutnya.

Yoochun hanya iseng membuka artikel-artikel tentang GoE, sampai akhirnya dia terdampar di sebuah blog milik seseorang. Blog yang dipenuhi foto-foto Yunho dan Jaejoong. Atau lebih tepatnya foto-foto 'mesra' Yunho dan Jaejoong. Foto dimana Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang masih menggunakan kruk di atas panggung, berpelukan, mencium pipi, atau sekedar berpegangan tangan, hanya pose-pose semacam itu yang ada di dalam blog. Itu masih normal, tunggu sampai mereka melihat lebih jauh dan akhirnya menemukan belasan foto editan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong versi yeoja berpose ala-ala _newly_ _married couple_—termasuk bagian ciuman mesra di bibir.

Mengabaikan Yoochun yang sibuk mengomentari foto-foto itu bersama Changmin dan Junsu, diam-diam Yunho tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong. "Kau lihat itu, Boo? Mereka mendukung kita."

"Eum." Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum senang, pipinya merona kemerahan. Hal yang sangat bagus jika para fans bisa menerima mereka. Tapi tunggu dulu, benarkah ini adalah sebuah dukungan? Atau mereka hanya menganggap semua ini sebuah permainan menyenangkan? Yang mereka tahu, momen-momen manis yang tertangkap kamera, semua itu hanya fan-service, kan?

[]

Palsu atau bukan, meskipun hanya dianggap pemanis di atas panggung, bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong semua yang mereka lakukan di atas panggung adalah cerminan dari perasaan yang ada di hati mereka, bukan sekedar memenuhi tuntutan dari _management_ yang menginginkan histeria tambahan dari para fans. Semua tahu Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat dekat, tidak terkecuali para orang tua. Ibu Yunho bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong jika anak laki-lakinya itu tidak juga menikahi seorang gadis sampai umurnya 30 tahun. Yang mereka tidak tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa dibalik kedekatan itu ada ikatan bernama 'kekasih'.

[]

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sepenuhnya sadar bahwa untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka selamanya adalah tidak mungkin. Hanya masalah waktu sampai seseorang menemukan apa yang mereka sembunyikan, masalah waktu, dan mungkin saat ini adalah waktunya.

Saat itu Jaejoong yang memang terbiasa bangun paling pagi, berada di dalam kamar mandi satu-satunya di dorm, membersihkan dirinya dengan tenang. Tepat ketika dia melilitkan selembar handuk di pinggang rampingnya, seseorang masuk ke dalam—salahkan dirinya yang lupa mengunci pintu. Untunglah—atau mungkin sialnya—yang masuk adalah Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong _half-naked_ dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut hitamnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Yunho mau tak mau merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan aliran darah dengan cepat berkumpul di wajahnya, membuat wajah kecil itu memerah. Sama seperti Jaejoong yang juga merona karena kekasihnya melihatnya dalam keadaan yang 'tidak tepat', apalagi mengingat Yunho cukup _pervert_.

"Hya! Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan seperti itu!" sungut Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekati kekasih cantiknya dengan langkah pelan, otomatis membuat Jaejoong mundur teratur.

"Apa kau sengaja menggodaku, Boo? Kenapa tidak kau kunci pintunya, hmm?" ujar Yunho dengan nada seduktif tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu merinding seketika.

"Aish. Menggoda kepalamu! Aku hanya lupa mengunci pintunya!" ujar Jaejoong seraya mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Tapi bukannya menjauh, Yunho justru semakin mendekatinya, bahkan sekarang membuatnya terpojok di antara tubuh si namja seksi dan dinding yang dingin.

Jaejoong membeku, pipinya semakin memarah saat merasakan napas teratur milik Yunho berhembus di wajahnya. "H-Hya! Kau mau apa?" ujar Jaejoong—gugup setengah mati. Melihat kekasihnya semakin salah tingkah, Yunho hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Aku? Aku mau...ini..."

Dan satu kecupan mendarat tepat di atas bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong. Awalnya biasa, lembut dan pelan, hingga Jaejoong meloloskan satu lenguhan dan membuat Yunho—dan ciuman mereka—semakin panas.

"Omo!"

_**Bruk**_

Jaejoong yang kaget mendengar suara seseorang secara reflek mendorong tubuh Yunho keras-keras hingga namja tampan itu berakhir di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang meringis kesakitan, namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Junsu dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata yang membulat sempurna membeku di tempat.

"Mianhae, aku akan pergi, err...silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian," ujar Junsu kemudian segera menghilang. Jaejoong, yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot tajam. "Paboya! Sekarang bagaimana caramu menjelaskan pada Junsu tentang apa yang barusan dia lihat?"

Mulai detik itu juga Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu.

[]

Hari itu, mau tidak mau, Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk membongkar rahasia mereka di hadapan para member. Kelima namja dengan wajah yang rupawan itu berkumpul di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka seperti hendak mengadakan sebuah rapat penting. Yunho memasang wajah serius, Jaejoong dengan wajah gelisahnya, Junsu yang diam-diam memperhatikan kedua hyungnya, sementara dua namja yang tersisa hanya memasang wajah _innocent_—karena mereka memang sama sekali tak punya gambaran tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Detik dimana Yunho mengucapkan kalimat, 'Aku dan Jaejoong sudah berpacaran sejak setengah tahun lalu', baik Junsu maupun Changmin benar-benar membulatkan mata mereka, sementara Yoochun justru memejamkan mata dan mengangguk beberapa kali seolah berkata, 'Benar kan apa yang ku pikirkan'. Selanjutnya, justru Yoochunlah yang membuat pengakuan bahwa sebenarnya dia dan Junsu juga sudah berpacaran sejak dua bulan lalu. Junsu menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara kakinya menginjak kaki Yoochun dengan kesal.

Maka tersisa Changmin sang magnae yang benar-benar merasa dibodohi oleh semua hyungnya. Changmin merengut kesal dan memarahi hyungnya. Tapi Jaejoong tersenyum, setidaknya sekarang dia tahu bahwa semua member menerima hubungannya dan Yunho.

[]

"M-mwo? Ke rumah orang tuamu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada terkejut pada Yunho.

"Eum. Wae? Apa harus sekaget itu?"

"I-itu...t-tapi...untuk apa bertemu orang tuamu? Eh! Ma-maksudku—" Jaejoong terlihat cemas, bahkan tak mampu menyusun kalimat yang baik untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Bertemu beberapa kali dengan orang tua Yunho sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Jaejoong untuk mengurangi rasa gugup saat kembali harus bertemu sepasang suami istri itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah, Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum—karena menurutnya Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan. "Pfftt. Tidak perlu sepanik itu, Boo. Aku juga bukan membawamu sebagai calon menantu mereka. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai kau siap," ujar Yunho, bermaksud sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

Sadar Yunho baru saja menggodanya, Jaejoong bersikap manja dengan memajukan bibir cherry-nya. Melihatnya membuat Yunho tertawa kecil, kemudian tangannya terulur mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka mengenalmu lebih baik, aku ingin mereka menyayangimu," ujarnya lagi, kali ini terdengar jauh lebih lembut, membuat Jaejoong yang mendengarnya merasakan getaran halus di dadanya.

[]

Jaejoong tak menyangka dia benar-benar akan berakhir di rumah Yunho, berdiri canggung di depan dua manusia paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Segera saja Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya memberi salam, berusaha terlihat 'semanis' mungkin di depan kedua orang tua Yunho. Tuan dan nyonya Jung membalas salamnya dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ibu Yunho bahkan menghampirinya dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aigoo~ Jaejoong-ah, kau semakin cantik saja," wanita itu berujar dengan tulus. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka saat orang menyebutnya cantik daripada tampan, biar bagaimana pun dia ini kan laki-laki. Daripada disebut senang, Jaejoong lebih 'terbiasa' karena terlalu sering mendengarnya.

Hari itu Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan keluarga Yunho, kedua orang tuanya juga adik perempuannya menyambut Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Tak perlu waktu seharian penuh Jaejoong bahkan sudah merasa seperti dirinya adalah bagian dari keluarga kecil itu. Ibu Yunho bahkan mengizinkannya ikut memasak saat dirinya bersiap menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga itu.

"Dia sangat pandai memasak kan Umma?" ujar Yunho pada ibunya. Dan Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat wanita itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Perempuan dan namja cantik itu kemudian bersama-sama menyusun makanan yang mereka buat di atas meja makan.

"Yeobo, coba kau makan ini, Jaejoong yang membuatnya," ujar nyonya Jung seraya memasukan _kalbi_ ke piring tuan Jung. Tuan Jung memakannya tanpa ragu dan mengangguk setelahnya, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat setuju dengan pendapat istrinya—makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong memang terasa lezat.

Malam itu terasa sangat hangat dengan percakapan singkat di sela makan malam mereka. Beberapa kali suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Jung. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau semua keceriaan ini bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

[]

Jaejoong baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Yunho dengan mengenakan baju tidur—milik Yunho tentu saja, karena sebenarnya mereka tidak berniat menginap. Tapi karena sudah terlalu malam dan kedua orang tua Yunho melarang mereka pergi untuk beberapa alasan, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menginap. Dan karena tak ada kamar tamu, jadilah Jaejoong tidur bersama Yunho di kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Namja cantik itu memutar kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan wajah Yunho dengan senyuman lebarnya tepat di samping wajahnya sendiri. "Hya! Kau mengagetiku beruang bodoh!" sungut Jaejoong.

Yunho yang tampak tidak peduli meski Jaejoong sedang memarahinya justru melesakkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit terekspos karena piyama yang berantakan. Bibirnya yang masih membentuk senyuman lebar sempat membisikan kata 'harum' yang terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong, mau tak mau membuat pipi namja cantik itu merona kemerahan.

Keduanya mungkin akan bertahan dalam posisi mereka jika saja suara pintu yang dibuka dan sesuatu yang pecah tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut saat melihat sosok seorang wanita berdiri di bibir pintu kamar Yunho dengan wajah pucat dan pecahan gelas bercampur susu yang berserakan di bawah kakinya.

"U-Umma..."

TBC

Maaf buat semuanya yang udah nungguin ff ini (kalo ada XD), lama ga punya pulsa modem dan sebenernya emang ga niat beli untuk beberapa bulan ke depan ._.

Otomatis ga bisa update ff, tapi di lepi udah ada sampe tiga chapter ke depan *ya, tiga, lupakan soal niat awal saya untuk namatin ff ni di chapter 3 atau 4 XD* (sayang sekali ga niat buat di update seluruhnya bersamaan #hohoho~ #plakk)

Tapi ternyata ga tahan juga (apalagi entah kenapa di saat seperti ini #ceileh# tugas numpuk dan maksa saya buat ke warnet karena ga punya pulsa modem #malesgila#)

Akhirnya beli pulsa juga deh #gubrak XD

Meskipun ni ff jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi tolong jangan di plagiat ya #wink

Bagus lagi kalo banyak yang review :B


	4. Chapter 4

Title : May I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Yunho, dan kali ini Yunho tak menahannya, tentu saja alasannya karena nyonya Jung ada di hadapan mereka, memandang mereka dengan terkejut. Wanita itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya, tapi matanya cukup menunjukan bahwa dia merasa kecewa. Dan itu membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong jauh lebih merasa bersalah dibanding jika nyonya Jung memarahi mereka habis-habisan.

Yunho baru saja berniat menghampiri ibunya ketika wanita itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dalam diam.

_**Bruk**_

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa kakinya begitu lemas, hingga dia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebum, membuat Yunho terkejut. Namja cantik itu terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan mata yang kosong, setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya. "Yunho-ya, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku menghancurkan semuanya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu, perlahan ditariknya Jaejoong kembali dalam pelukannya. "Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ibumu wanita yang baik, kenapa aku harus mengecewakannya? Bagaimana...bagaimana aku harus menghadapi orang tuamu?" ujar Jaejoong disela tangisnya. Yunho mempererat pelukannya, berharap dengan begitu Jaejoong akan merasa lebih baik. "Uljima. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Malam itu Jaejoong menangis sangat lama dalam pelukan Yunho, sebelum akhirnya tertidur karena lelah. Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang basah, mencoba menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Samar-samarYunho bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya, sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Bisa ditebak, mereka pasti membicarakan masalah hubungannya dan Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napas panjang, melirik Jaejoong sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya. Dan tepat ketika Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong membuka matanya.

[]

"Umma...Appa..."

Yunho memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat duduk berhadapan di sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya, membuat keduanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda. Yunho tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ibunya masih tersenyum lembut padanya, sementara ayahnya—yang dia yakin telah mengetahui semuanya—kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Duduklah," ujar nyonya Jung seraya menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya. Yunho menurut dan mendudukan diri di samping ibunya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yunho-ya, apa kau tahu apa mimpi terbesar Umma saat ini?"

Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, dipandanginya wajah wanita itu dengan penuh tanya, sementara sang ibu tersenyum dan terlihat menerawang.

"Umma ingin melihat sebuah pernikahan, dimana pangeran kecil Umma berdiri di samping seorang putri cantik. Putri yang akan melahirkan anak-anakmu ke dunia, memberikan Umma dan Appa cucu yang manis."

Oh, rasanya Yunho tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengepal tangannya erat, sungguh dia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi sepertinya hubungannya dan Jaejoong memang terlalu sulit untuk bisa diterima.

"Jaejoong...dia memang cantik, sopan, dan baik, tapi Umma tidak bisa merestui kalian berdua. Hubungan kalian hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya," ujar nyonya Jung, kali ini dengan menatap Yunho.

"Tapi aku mencintai Jaejoong. Bahkan jika pernikahan tidak bisa mengikat kami berdua, aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tahu aku sudah mengecewakan kalian berdua, tapi ini hidupku, ku rasa aku berhak menentukan apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan hidupku."

_**Brak**_

Tuan Jung memukul meja di depannya dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup membuat Yunho dan nyonya Jung terkejut dan menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

"Jung Yunho, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu di depan orang tuamu?! Apa kau sudah tidak lagi menghormati kami sebagai orang tuamu?!" tuan Jung berteriak untuk pertama kalinya hari ini pada Yunho. Yunho yang tak bisa menjawab memilih menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara nyonya Jung menghampiri suaminya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Tuan Jung menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Geurae! Ini hidupmu! Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan! Tidak perlu mempedulikan kami lagi," ujarnya kemudian pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang, diliriknya Yunho yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya, di matanya hanya ada sosok sang Umma yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Istirahatlah. Bukankah kau bilang kalian akan mengadakan konser disini? Jangan sampai semuanya berantakan karena masalah ini."

Dan Yunho sangat bersyukur dia punya Umma yang sangat sabar dan penuh perhatian. Beberapa menit setelah nyonya Jung menyusul suaminya ke dalam kamar, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dan saat itulah dia melihat Jaejoong, bersandar di dinding dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"J-Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, khawatir Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian Yunho merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia. Tentu Jaejoong mendengar semuanya, jika tidak dia tidak akan menangis sesedih ini.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho kembali memanggil nama Jaejoong, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong yang terlihat bergetar, tapi Jaejoong menepis tangannya sebelum dia sempat melakukannya.

"Mianhae, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat," Jaejoong berujar pelan sebelum mendahului Yunho masuk ke kamar dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya setelah ini. Jaejoong mendengar semuanya, bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya menunjukan penolakan tegas tentang hubungannya Jaejoong. Dia tahu Jaejoong terluka. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghapus lukanya.

[]

Baik Yoochun, Junsu, maupun Changmin tahu sesuatu telah terjadi saat kedua Hyung mereka kembali dengan wajah kusut dan mulut yang terkunci rapat. Mereka bahkan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jaejoong berusaha menghindari Yunho. Yang tidak mereka tahu adalah alasan untuk semua itu. Tapi ketiganya cukup punya hati untuk tidak menanyakan apapun pada Yunho atau pun Jaejoong tentang masalah mereka, setidaknya tidak saat ini—saat mereka terlihat begitu rapuh.

Sayang waktu tak akan mungkin berhenti hanya agar Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sebelum konser mereka akhirnya dimulai. Dan panggung tak akan menerima wajah suram saat para penggemar seharusnya melihat dan mendapat keceriaan.

Yunho pun tak bisa menahan diri, rasanya sangat menjengkelkan saat jelas-jelas Jaejoong selalu berada di sekitarnya tapi dia bahkan tak bisa bicara dengannya. Dan puncaknya, hanya beberapa menit sebelum konser mereka dimulai, Yunho tanpa mengatakan apapun menarik Jaejoong keluar dari ruang make-up dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, menyisakan para stylist yang kebingungan dan ketiga dongsaeng mereka yang terpaksa mengarang berbagai macam alasan agar para stylist itu tidak mengatakan apapun pada manager mereka.

[]

"Lepaskan aku!"

Jaejoong berseru untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini dengan satu hentakan keras tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Yunho. Jaejoong mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah seraya memandang tajam pada Yunho. Diam-diam Yunho merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja menarikku? Sebentar lagi konser dimulai dan semua orang akan panik kalau kita tidak ada di tempat!"

"Sebentar saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini kalau kau tidak terus-terusan menghindariku."

Jaejoong terdiam—sejujurnya sedikit kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho membuatnya terpojok—dan Yunho menghela napasnya panjang.

"Jaejoong-ah, ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini. Lupakan saja semua yang terjadi di rumahku, kita masih bisa berhubungan meskipun orang tuaku belum merestui kita," Yunho bicara langsung pada intinya, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, dan lagipula tempat mereka bicara saat ini terlihat sepi, tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Jaejoong masih terdiam, tapi kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman asimetris. "Kau tahu Yun...mungkin orang tuamu benar. Tidak seharusnya kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Aku tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan kita dapat saat memutuskan memulai hubungan terlarang ini. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari kalau—"

"Geumanhae!" Yunho berteriak memotong ucapan Jaejoong, cukup keras untuk membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan menatapnya takut. Menyadari hal itu, Yunho berusaha mengatur emosinya dan bersikap tenang.

"Ku rasa aku salah mengajakmu bicara di saat seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu untuk saat ini, tidak sebelum kau mendinginkan kepalamu," ujar Yunho, dengan suara yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum yang lain mencari kita."

[]

Konser di mulai dengan teriakan histeris para penggemar. Meski dengan keadaan hatinya yang berantakan, Jaejoong harus bersikap profesional dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua fans yang sudah datang untuknya, untuk GoE, sebuah grup yang meninggikan namanya. Mungkin pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja, tapi semakin lama semua orang pasti akan menyadari ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho mereka.

Biasanya, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Jaejoong selalu menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. Tapi kini hanya ada Yunho yang sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri dan hanya melihat lurus ke depan atau menunduk. Tatapan Yunho juga terlihat sangat sendu, terkadang namja tampan itu terlihat seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

**Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu karena kau mencoba untuk tak bertemu pandang denganku**

**Karena aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, Aku hanya menunggu**

**Sebenarnya, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan**

**Tapi aku bisa merasa bahwa itu bukan seluruh hatimu, airmatamu yang memberi tahuku**

Cukup sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa bertahan dengan senyum palsunya dia harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu sedih yang entah kenapa benar-benar sesuai dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dan ketika Jaejoong mulai menyerah, ketika suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar, saat itu juga beberapa penggemarnya mulai meneteskan air mata, seolah mereka bisa merasakan betapa saat itu Jaejoong mereka sedang terluka.

**Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal,**

**Aku bisa mendengar hatimu memberitahuku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu**

**Aku bisa mendengar hatimu, Kau hanya masih menginginkanku**

**Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya, kau tak bisa berbohong**

**Aku tak akan mengizinkannya—kebohonganmu untuk ingin berpisah,**

**Lihat mataku dan beritahu aku,**

**Itu bukan...itu bukan yang sebenarnya**

Sepertinya Jaejoong harus mengakui, mengenal Yunho membuatnya berubah menjadi namja yang cengeng. Hari ini Jaejoong menangis di atas panggung, meskipun bukan dalam artian berderai air mata, tapi matanya benar-benar berkaca-kaca saat itu. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu sedih dengan perasaannya yang hancur, Jaejoong harus berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak benar-benar tumpah. Terlebih lagi, Don't Say Goodbye, lagu yang dinyanyikannya, sangat sesuai dengan keadaannya saat itu. Semua fans ikut menyanyikan lagu itu, seolah bersama-sama memohonnya agar tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal,**

**Aku bisa mendengar hatimu memberitahuku untuk tidak melepaskan tanganmu**

**Aku bisa mendengar hatimu, bahkan jika dunia meninggalkan kita,**

**bahkan jika cinta itu menyakitkan,**

**Kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah jiwaku**

**Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang**

**Janji-janji yang kita bagi adalah segalanya bagiku**

Di sisi lain, Yunho yang sesekali meliriknya lebih seperti memohon pada Jaejoong dengan lagu itu dibandingkan bernyanyi. Semuanya, apa kalian merasakannya? Firasat buruk akan sesuatu yang mulai berpaling dari kalian dan berniat pergi.

**Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, kau adalah segalanya bagiku**

**Hari-hariku yang melelahkan hanya mencarimu**

**Seperti kolam yang tak akan mengering, aku akan mencintaimu**

**Kau adalah cintaku, kau adalah jiwaku**

**Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal, kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku**

**Seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun, jika hari ini berlalu**

**Mari kita tak melepaskan satu sama lain, dan kita akan berhasil melaluinya**

**Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku**

**Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku**

[]

Meski Yunho benar-benar berharap Jaejoong akan melupakan kunjungan mereka ke rumahnya dan semua hal buruk yang terjadi di sana, nyatanya Jaejoong tak melakukannya. Tidak bisa.

Semuanya semakin memburuk di mata Yunho. Jaejoong masih saja menghindarinya, bahkan keretakan hubungan mereka bisa terlihat jelas di kamera. Meski keduanya duduk bersampingan sekali pun, mereka seolah terpisahkan oleh dinding yang tebal dan kokoh.

Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Biar bagaimana pun dia tak bisa menahan semuanya sendirian, dan Yoochun—teman sekamarnya—tampaknya juga mengenalnya dengan sangat baik hingga rasanya Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya terlalu lama. Kemudian Junsu, dari dulu memang selalu menempel dengan Yoochun, karena itu Jaejoong juga memberitahunya.

Puncak dari segalanya, empat bulan setelah konser GoE di Gwangju, Jaejoong mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan GoE pada Junsu. Sebuah keputusan yang jelas sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku harus menghapus perasaanku pada Yunho. Aku mencoba menghindarinya, tapi Yunho tak pernah membiarkanku melakukannya. Mungkin jika aku pergi, semuanya akan lebih mudah. Aku dan Yunho, jika kami tidak berada di tempat yang sama, kami akan mulai belajar melupakan satu sama lain."

Itu jawaban Jaejoong saat Junsu mencegahnya untuk pergi. Awalnya Junsy tetap tak peduli dan melarang Jaejoong untuk pergi, tapi ucapan Jaejoong berikutnya membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku sudah mengecewakan kedua orang tua Yunho, padahal mereka begitu baik. Lalu orang tuaku...jika mereka tahu semuanya aku yakin mereka juga akan terluka. Dan aku tidak ingin melukai lebih banyak orang lagi."

Maka Junsu membuat keputusan. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu tak percaya. "Junsu-ya..."

Tentu saja Jaejoong tak pernah berniat melibatkan siapa pun dalam masalahnya, apalagi membuat Junsu ikut meninggalkan GoE bersamanya. Biar bagaimana pun GoE adalah harta yang berharga bagi mereka, mimpi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sendirian, Hyung."

Saat itu Jaejoong tahu dia tak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Junsu. Dan segera setelah Yoochun mengetahui rencana mereka, namja itu juga memutuskan untuk pergi bersama mereka.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun Junsu pergi." Begitu katanya.

[]

_**Brak**_

Yunho, dengan napas putus-putus, membuka pintu dorm dengan sangat kasar. Matanya membulat saat melihat Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu terlihat siap untuk meninggalkan dorm mereka. Sejujurnya, saat dia mendengar bahwa ketiga orang itu memutuskan pergi ditambah dengan melayangkan tuntutan pada kantor management mereka, Yunho benar-benar berharap semua hanya sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kini melihat ketiganya berdiri di hadapannya dengan koper di masing-masing tangan mereka, rasanya semuanya benar adanya. Atau mungkin dia sedang bermimpi buruk? Seandainya saja begitu.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalian mengatakan ingin pergi?!" teriakan Yunho terdengar begitu frustasi dan kecewa.

Yoochun dan Junsu cukup tersentak hingga membeku di tempat, tak pernah sekali pun Yunho terlihat seseram ini di mata mereka. Merasa kedua dongsaengnya tak akan mampu menjawab Yunho, Jaejoong dengan segala keberaniannya mewakili mereka untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan kontrak kerja yang menyiksa."

"Geotjimal! Kalau hanya itu alasannya, kau bisa melakukannya sejak dulu."

Benar. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, seharusnya dia tahu Yunho tak akan mudah untuk ditipu apalagi olehnya—namja itu terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Apa ini karena orang tuaku?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih bersahabat. Jaejoong mengepal tangannya erat-erat, 'Sudah terlambat untuk mundur'.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Tentang hubungan kita, aku ingin mengakhirinya, cukup sampai disini saja."

_**Deg**_

"Kim Jaejoong, tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

Changmin yang sejak tadi mengikuti Yunho dari belakang tersentak kaget saat kedatangannya disambut dengan teriakan marah Yunho. Matanya memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian, benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa kedua Hyung-nya bisa bertengkar sehebat ini. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong Hyung-nya memang keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia berniat meninggalkan Yunho—dan juga dirinya sendiri? Pikir Changmin.

"Mianhae." Jaejoong berujar singkat kemudian melangkah pergi dengan menarik kopernya, sebelum ucapan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya...sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melepasmu."

[]

Baru beberapa hari setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu, tapi rasanya Changmin hampir gila mengurusi satu-satunya Hyung-nya yang tersisa. Yunho benar-benar terlihat stress, selalu kembali ke dorm dengan wajah kusut dan emosi yang labil. Kadang dia bisa marah karena kesalahan sekecil apapun, tapi kadang dia akan diam seperti robot rusak tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan padanya.

Changmin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat tiba-tiba saja mendapat telpon dari Jaejoong, mengatakan dia ingin Changmin menemuinya di sebuah cafe—tanpa mengajak Yunho. Changmin tentu saja tak akan menolak permintaan Jaejoong, lagipula dia masih butuh penjelasan tentang alasan ketiga Hyungnya keluar dari GoE.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah cafe di daerah sungai Han yang terkenal sangat menjaga privasi para tamunya—sekali pun mereka seorang _public figure_ seperti Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Bisa beri tahu aku yang sebenarnya, Hyung? Alasan kenapa kalian memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kami," ujar Changmin tanpa basa-basi, dia bahkan mengabaikan segelas _Iced Coffee_ yang Jaejoong pesan untuknya.

Jaejoong cukup mengerti kalau adik bungsunya kini terlihat kesal dan kecewa dengannya, ini salahnya yang memutuskan pergi dengan begitu tiba-tiba. "Ini semua kesalahanku. Kami tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu, hanya saja aku benar-benar harus pergi. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya berusaha melindungiku, jadi kau tak perlu membenci mereka."

"Tapi kenapa Hyung? Apa yang membuatmu tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi?"

Jaejoong memutar gelas minumannya, menimbang apakah dia harus mengatakan semuanya pada Changmin atau tidak. Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat adik kecilnya cemas, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Changmin membencinya—dan akhirnya mungkin membenci Yoochun dan Junsu.

Maka dengan satu helaan napas Jaejoong memulai ceritanya. "Orang tua Yunho mengetahui semuanya, tentang hubunganku dan Yunho."

Kalimat itu baru permulaan, tapi sebenarnya cukup untuk membuat Changmin mengerti akan posisi Hyungnya.

"Mereka meminta Yunho mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Aku tahu Yunho tak akan melakukannya kecuali dia benar-benar sudah bosan denganku. Aku sungguh menyesal karena membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Belum lagi orang tuaku, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka juga mengetahui hal ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan pergi sebelum semua bertambah parah."

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, mencegah air matanya yang mendesak keluar benar-benar mengalir. Jaejoong menunjukan senyum terbaiknya saat kembali menatap Changmin. "Changmin-ah, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Tolong jaga Yunho baik-baik. Bersikaplah dewasa dan jangan menyusahkan Hyung-mu itu. Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan pola makannya, aku tidak mau dengar penyakitnya kambuh karena makan sembarangan."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong sendu, kenapa Hyung-nya bicara seolah mereka tak akan bertemu lagi?

"Hyung, setelah ini pun, kita akan baik-baik saja, kan? Kalian tidak benar-benar meninggalkan kami, kan?"

Meski ragu, tapi Jaejoong tetap mengangguk, setidaknya dia akan berusaha agar mereka baik-baik saja. Karena dia tahu semuanya tak akan mudah setelah ini.

"Eum. Sampai kapan pun kau tetap magnae kesayanganku."

**TBC**

Hadeeeh...*baca lirik lagu di atas*

Pantes aja Jaemma mpe nangis, lirik lagunya kenapa bisa pas banget gitu ya ._.

Sungguh terlalu #eaaaa~

Yup yup yup, itu fakta nyelip berikutnya, Jaejoong's crying on Gwanju Hope Concert :(

Kalo ada typo, apalagi yang parah a.k.a fatal, silahkan beri tahu saya, ff ini tidak melalui proses BETA/ proof reading :B


	5. Chapter 5

Title : May I Love You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

AUTHOR'S POV

Hari berganti minggu, kemudian minggu berganti bulan, dan tiap detik yang terlewat tanpa Jaejoong terasa begitu menyesakkan dan hampa bagi Yunho. Kalau bukan karena Changmin, Yunho tak akan bertahan di tempatnya dan memilih pergi seperti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, tidak karena jika dia melakukannya maka magnae mereka akan ikut terluka bersama mereka. Tidak setelah dia menyadari bahwa saat ini, sebagai leader yang baik, dia tidak boleh bersikap lemah. Karena itulah mereka berdua bertahan.

Sementara di luar sana, tiga lainnya juga tidak terlihat baik. Kasus antara mereka dan mantan management mereka telah menjadi perbincangan di setiap stasiun televisi. Sebagian orang berpihak pada mereka, tapi banyak yang menghujat dan memandang mereka layaknya tiga ekor tikus kecil yang berkhianat pada tuan mereka. Kacang lupa kulitnya, begitu mereka bilang.

Tapi mereka hanya menilai dari apa yang terlihat di permukaan, tanpa tahu apa yang ada di balik layar hitam. Siapa yang tahu?

Setidaknya Yunho dan Changmin tahu. Mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu bukan seorang pengkhianat seperti apa yang orang katakan. Mereka saling mengenal untuk waktu yang lama, cukup lama untuk mengerti bahwa tidak satu pun dari mereka akan saling mengkhianati. Karena itu Yunho dan Changmin diam, menutup mulut ketika seharusnya mereka berbicara tentang keburukan tiga lainnya seperti apa yang sudah diperintahkan pihak management.

Terlalu banyak yang ada di dalam kepala Yunho, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa lagi berkompromi, belum lagi jadwal GoE yang mulai kembali seperti semula—padat. Dan kini, tanpa ketiga member lainnya, tugasnya dan Changmin menjadi dua kali lebih berat. Mungkin itu sebabnya kini Yunho terbaring di rumah sakit, ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan dua adik kesayangannya—Changmin dan Jihye, adik kandungnya.

Hari itu, Yunho hanya ditemani oleh sang ayah, sebenarnya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu masih ada ibunya, tapi Nyonya Jung pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan untuknya dan suaminya. Hubungan Yunho dan ayahnya tak terlalu baik sejak Jaejoong memutuskan pergi dari GoE, entah kenapa Yunho yakin orang tuanya ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Jaejoong. Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho bertemu dengan Yoochun dan Junsu berkat bantuan Changmin, dan disanalah dia mendengar semuanya.

Karena Yunho tampak tak mau bicara, Tuan Jung memutuskan mengisi waktunya sampai sang istri kembali dengan mengupas beberapa apel, mungkin Yunho mau memakannya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat suara nyaring dari televisi terdengar membicarakan masalah Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

"Kau lihat itu Appa? Appa dan Umma sudah membuatnya menderita, bahkan juga kedua dongsaengku. Dia tahu keluar dari sangkar emas kami bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi dia tetap melakukannya karena dia tak ingin mengecewakan kalian," ujar Yunho tanpa melihat wajah ayahnya, hanya menatap layar televisi dengan sedih.

Tuan Jung masih terdiam, tapi kali ini di dalam dadanya sesuatu berdetak begitu cepat dan terasa sedikit menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, hanya terlalu bodoh. Memikirkan banyak orang, tapi tidak peduli dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Lelaki tua itu mencengkram pisau di tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Tapi aku mencintai namja bodoh itu Appa. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu."

**_Creak_**

Betapa beruntungnya pria tua itu ketika seorang suster memasuki ruang rawat anaknya. Karena jika tidak maka dia tak akan punya kesempatan untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan yang seolah terasa begitu dingin hingga sanggup membekukan tubuhnya.

[]

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit. Pihak management sedang berbaik hati membiarkan jadwal sedikit longgar untuk mencegah Yunho kembali masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja itu bukan berarti Yunho mau menghabiskan waktunya seharian di dalam dorm. Ada hal lebih penting yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

Entah berapa lama Yunho memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan, dan memperhatikan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang mewah dari dalam mobilnya. Setelah sempat kehilangan jejak Jaejoong, karena apartemen milik Jaejoong yang dia tahu sudah disita, akhirnya Yunho tahu dimana tempat tinggal Jaejoong yang baru. Beruntung Changmin diam-diam masih berhubungan baik dengan ketiga Hyungnya—pihak management tidak akan senang jika mereka sampai tahu. Dan sekarang, Yunho hanya butuh keberanian untuk menemui Jaejoong, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit bahkan hanya untul mendekati gedung di hadapannya?

Mudah baginya untuk menemui Yoochun dan Junsu, tapi Jaejoong...Yunho bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana dia harus bersikap saat bertatap muka dengannya nanti.

'Lakukan sekarang Jung Yunho. Besok mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Tidak setiap hari dia ada di apartemennya dan punya cukup waktu untuk berbicara denganmu,' suara hati Yunho bicara.

[]

Jaejoong baru saja mengambil sebotol air minum dari dalam kulkas dan meminumnya seteguk saat seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Namja cantik itu berjalan santai menuju pintu dan melihat layar intercome yang menempel di dinding apartemennya. Mata yang bulat terbuka lebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya saat ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang dan cepat, wajahnya terlihat panik dan bingung. Dia baru saja memutuskan tidak akan membuka pintu saat orang di luar sana bicara padanya lewat intercome.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Aku akan berdiri di sini sampai kau membuka pintunya."

Sepertinya orang itu tahu persis bahwa Jaejoong tak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu, karena detik itu juga Jaejoong menyerah dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kesal.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Bagaimana kalau seseorang melihatmu datang ke tempatku dan melaporkanmu pada—"

**_Deg_**

Jaejoong tidak lagi sanggup berkata-kata apalagi mengomel saat mantan kekasihny—atau masih kekasihnya—memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dan tubuhnya seolah benar-benar lumpuh saat namja di itu membisikkan satu kata manis di telinganya. **"Bogoshipo."**

[]

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan duduk di sofa, berdampingan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu. Keduanya hanya terdiam seolah menikmati suara jam dinding yang berbunyi 'tik-tok'. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, tak sedetik pun Yunho melepaskan pandangan dari wajahnya sejak pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Berhenti menatapku, kau membuatku risih."

Yunho tidak tampak terkejut, apalagi bertingkah seperti seekor kucing yang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri ikan, dia bahkan tak berniat mengalihkan arah pandangannya sama sekali.

"Ottokhe jhinaeseyo?" Yunho bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dan Jaejoong menjawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau kesulitan karena masalah tuntutan itu?" Yunho kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kau sangat tertekan. Pria kejam itu pasti membawa banyak masalah untukmu, juga Yoochun dan Junsu. Tapi aku bersyukur kalian berhasil memenangkan persidangan," ujar Yunho lagi.

"Hmm. Tapi tetap saja orang itu terlalu berkuasa untuk bisa ku kalahkan," ujar Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan. Detik itu juga Yunho merasakan sakit di dadanya, seolah sebuah pisau baru saja ditancapkan disana.

Yunho bahkan tak berpikir saat kedua tangannya dengan reflek menarik tubuh kurus Jaejoong ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, tak berniat melepasnya meskipun bisa merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya menegang.

"Geokjeonghajima. Aku tetap bisa menjagamu sekali pun kita tidak lagi berada dalam satu tempat yang sama."

Jaejoong tak merespon, tapi Yunho bisa merasa bahwa perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal darimu...jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghapus rasa cintamu padaku."

Apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan? Saat pria itu memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat disaat dia membutuhkannya dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan, dia tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Tidak setelah dia tahu seberapa dalam dia mencintai pria itu.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Yunho kembali berujar, dan kali ini Jaejoong membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Maka Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Namja bermata musang itu berujar pelan dan mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi bahunya.

_Jika aku tidak bisa melupakannya, maka aku akan menyimpannya di hatiku sampai mati. Aku...mencintai namja ini sampai akhir hayatku._

[]

"A-Ahjussi?"

Jaejoong hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri saat melihat Tuan Jung berdiri di depannya. Begitu konser kecilnya bersama Yoochun dan Junsu selesai, seorang kru menghampirinya dan mengatakan ada seorang tamu untuknya. Jadi Jaejoong pergi ke ruangan dimana tamu itu menunggu, tanpa berpikir sedikit pun bahwa tamu itu adalah ayah dari Yunho.

Suasana terasa begitu kaku, Jaejoong membungkuk hormat sebelum mendudukan dirinya di bangku tepat di hadapan Tuan Jung, kedua tangannya saling meremas—berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Oraen maniya, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong kembali dibuat terkejut saat pria di hadapannya tersenyum begitu ramah, seolah dia tak pernah tahu tentang Jaejoong yang membuat anaknya berhenti menyukai wanita. Jaejoong mungkin terlalu terkejut, hingga mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas sapaan dari Tuan Jung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria tua itu kembali menyapa dengan ramah, dan kali ini Jaejoong menjawabnya meski terbata—tentu saja dia tak ingin dianggap tidak sopan.

"B-baik."

"Jeongmal mianhata."

"Ye?"

"Orang itu pasti sudah banyak menyulitkanmu. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu harus menghadapi semua hal buruk ini."

Ah, Jaejoong mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apa ayah Yunho merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padanya setelah memutuskan pergi dari RG Ent.? Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyalahkannya, semua adalah keputusannya.

"Animida. Ini sama sekali bukan salah Anda."

"Hya~ Apa kau ini malaikat? Setidaknya maki aku sekali saja. Bukankah aku ini orang jahat yang sudah membuatmu bersedih?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Tuan Jung tertawa kecil, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Mungkin aku harus menyerah."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya Tuan Jung masih tersenyum ramah padanya, tapi dia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan pria paruh baya itu.

"Terus berusaha memisahkan kalian pun tidak ada gunanya, kalian begitu keras kepala."

Ah...ini tentang dia dan Yunho.

"Sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin anakku hidup dengan bahagia. Jika denganmu dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, maka ku rasa...aku akan menyerah dan membiarkannya terus berada di sampingmu."

**_Deg_**

"Ahjussi..." Jaejoong bergumam lirih, matanya menatap Tuan Jung dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya. Tapi senyuman pria itu seolah memperjelas semuanya. Tuan Jung merelakan anaknya untuk Jaejoong?

"Ah, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Bukankah kau bilang kau sangat suka dengan wine?"

Tuan Jung mengeluarkan sebuah tas kertas berisi sebotol wine dan meletakannya di atas meja di hadapannya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah, matanya berkaca-kaca karena terlalu bahagia—dia mungkin akan menangis kalau saja orang yang ada di depannya bukan Tuan Jung. "Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo."

Tuan Jung mengangguk singkat masih dengan senyum ramahnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berpamitan.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho. Aish. Anak itu semakin menjauh dariku belakangan ini. Dan...oarng tuamu, katakan padaku jika kau butuh bantuan untuk menyakinkan mereka, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

[]

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam lainnya setiap mereka punya kesempatan, Yunho menghabiskan malam di apartemen Jaejoong. Duduk santai di atas karpet beludru yang lembut, menonton sesuatu—apapun itu—di televisi sambil bermanja-manja di balik punggung kekasihnya, memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan sesekali menyesap wangi harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia."

Yunho menyadari senyum yang sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Eum. Ayahmu datang menemuiku."

**_Deg_**

Yunho melepas pelukannya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke hadapan Jaejoong dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan cemas.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Jae, dengarkan aku, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan, kau—"

"Aish. Diam dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara pabo!" Jaejoong memotong ucapannya dengan gemas, Yunho meringis kecil karena telinga sedikit berdengung mendengar omelan Jaejoong.

"Ayahmu datang menemuiku. Dan dia bilang, dia...menyerah," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Huh?" Yunho terlihat bingung, dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat ke atas. Sementara Jaejoong tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Dia menyerah, dan akan membiarkanmu terus berada di sampingku. Ayahmu juga bilang akan membantuku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa pilihanku, untuk bersama denganmu, tidaklah salah."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Yunho untuk mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri, meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap bertanya pada Jaejoong, memastikan telinganya tidak rusak dan menangkap informasi yang salah.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Eum." Jaejoong mengangguk senang. "Dia titip salam untukmu, dia bilang kau semakin menjauh darinya belakang ini. Tsk. Dasar anak durhaka."

Yunho tersenyum lebar, dia bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali tentang Jaejoong yang mengejeknya barusan. Dia merasa sangat bahagia hingga rasanya dadanya akan meledak dan menghamburkan ribuan kelopak bunga saat itu. Akhirnya Yunho kembali memeluk kekasih cantiknya, jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya, lalu menciumi tiap jengkal wajah cantik itu—dahi, hidung, pipi, dan bibir.

Ciuman singkat mereka terasa begitu manis saat itu. Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang hanya terpisah jarak beberapa senti, sebelum Yunho mendapatkan kembali insting beruangnya dan mulai memakan buruannya dengan lebih ganas.

"Hya!"

Jaejoong memekik kaget saat bibir tebal kekasihnya sudah berpindah dari bibirnya ke leher mulusnya.

"Jiji-ya! Tolong aku, cepat gigit beruang mesum ini sebelum dia mengigitku!"

Dan begitulah kisah cinta mereka berakhir. Tidak semanis kisah dalam dongeng, tapi lebih baik dari semua mimpi buruk yang pernah hadir dalam hidup mereka. Meskipun dunia masih tak mungkin merestui keduanya, tapi setidaknya ada keluarga yang mau menerima mereka.

Jangan menunggu mereka untuk mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan apa yang mengikat keduanya. Cukup buka mata kalian dan lihat dengan baik bagaimana cinta di antara keduanya bersinar sembunyi-sembunyi di balik senyuman nakal dan foto-foto mencurigakan penuh misteri. Semua orang suka permainan. Dan ini yang mereka berikan, permainan detektif dimana mereka akan setia memberikan hints untuk kalian tebak dan sebarkan ke seluruh dunia. Agar dunia tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memiliki, bahkan tanpa perlu mereka bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Pepatah bilang, bersakit-sakitlah dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Tepat seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh kelima pria hebat kita, Jaejoong, Yunho, juga Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Meskipun sampai saat ini mereka masih berdiri terpisah di atas panggung, tapi selain itu tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Toh bukan orang lain yang bisa menentukan dengan siapa mereka akan berteman atau menjalin hubungan, tapi diri mereka sendiri.

Orang bilang ada banyak jalan menuju Roma. Sekali pun beberapa orang mencegah mereka untuk saling bertemu, mereka juga punya seribu satu cara untuk bisa tetap bertemu. Tak perlu di atas panggung, hanya di sebuah rumah makan kecil di tempat terpencil pun tidak jadi masalah.

Mereka tak pernah menyesal pernah terjebak dalam sangkar emas yang tiada beda dengan penjara. Mereka juga tak pernah menyesal untuk perpisahan yang pernah terjadi. Mereka tidak akan menyesali semuanya.

Karena nyatanya, semua yang terjadi dan terlewati, membawa kelimanya untuk bisa berdiri dengan lebih tegap dan menjadi lebih kuat, sekalipun sangat menyiksa pada awalnya.

Dari semuanya, mereka belajar bahwa cinta yang tulus tidak harus berteduh dalam payung yang sama. Mereka belajar, bahwa ada sebuah ikatan di antara mereka yang tidak akan berakhir begitu saja hanya karena mereka berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Ikatan keluarga.

Orang bilang Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu adalah kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya. Mereka bilang Yunho dan Changmin membenci ketiganya karena mengkhianati mereka. Mereka berkata seolah Yunho dan Changmin lebih mencintai sangkar emas mereka dari pada ketiga orang sahabat yang hidup bersama dengan mereka sekian lama. Tapi kelima pria muda itu merasakan sakit dan menangis bersama, hubungan mereka tidak sedangkal rekan kerja, jauh lebih dari itu, mereka adalah keluarga. Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu adalah keluarga bagi Yunho dan Changmin—begitu pun sebaliknya—,mereka keluarga yang tentu saja jauh lebih berarti dari pada sangkar emas yang memenjara keduanya.

Tapi semua orang berhak berpendapat, apapun itu yang mereka pikirkan. Karena itu mereka semua—Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin—memilih tidak peduli.

Lagi pula suatu saat nanti, hingar bingar dunia hiburan yang gemerlap ini akan berakhir. Dan setidaknya mereka tahu, kapan pun saat itu tiba, sama sekali bukanlah akhir untuk **mereka**.

Ya. Suatu hari nanti cahaya kelimanya mungkin akan redup, panggung pun akan meninggalkan mereka, tapi ikatan yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka tidak akan putus begitu saja. Mereka akan tetap bersama. Bukan sebagai GoE atau JYJ, tapi sebagai Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Keluarga yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi sejak dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

**THE END**

Diselesaikan dengang terburu-buru malam ini :B

Seneng ga seneng, pokonya gitu dah ending-nya #plakk

Ga bisa ganti nama JYJ, ga ada ide, lagian itu juga bukan nama grup kan? Cuma nama mereka di gabung WKWK #alibi

Jadi yaudah, ane pake JYJ jg disini :3

Makasih buat yang semua yg udah review, apalgi yg masih setia review mpe chappie terakhir :3

Love you so much much much~~ XD


End file.
